


What to Do with a Lord Commander

by ausmac



Series: The "What to Do" Lothar/Khadgar Series [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new Guardian is trying to work and a Lord Commander is being a pest, what can one do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Do with a Lord Commander

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "What to do With a Bored (sort of) Guardian", because i felt it needed a mirroring fic.

Some months later, having been inducted as the Guardian and all that it entailed…..

_The matrix had formed perfectly, now all he had to do was hold it steady and insert the arcane trigger and…_

“Say, have you seen my hunting bow?”

_Snap. The matrix collapsed like a child’s building block set._

He sighed and lifted his eyes to where Lothar stood in the doorway, boots in one hand and a quiver in the other.  His eyebrows slid upwards in inquiry.  “Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“No, not at all, just a matrix I’ve been trying to build and set for the last hour.”  He tried not to sound grumpy, but it wasn’t easy, especially with the strain headache building behind his eyes.

“Ah, you should put up a sign or something.  Mage at Work, Do not Disturb.”

“Good idea.  Please go away now.”

Lothar dipped his head in an ironic salute.  “Going away.”

_He closed his eyes, found the magic linkage, began sliding it together and…_

“But are you sure you don’t want to go hunting with me?  I thought if we brought down that boar that’s been plaguing Goldshire, we could spit roast it.”

He ground his teeth together.  “No hunting.  Not want a boar.  Will you PLEASE…”

“Aye, I get it.  Go away.  Sorry.”

Khadgar counted to ten, released his tension, closed his eyes and…

“Maybe we could go fishing this afternoon.  Catch some trout.”  Lothar’s expression was innocent and open.  “If you’ve finished making a mantrix, that is.”

“Matrix, it’s a matrix and at this rate I won’t finish before I’m decrepid.”  He raised a finger as Lothar went to speak.  “Yes.  I know.  You’re sorry.”  He looked at his finger and thought…. _sheep_ …and then thought better of it.  There was nothing he could think of to say that didn’t involve threats of bodily violence, so he just stared at his lover through narrowed eyes.  Lothar appeared to get the hint.  He threw up his hands.

“Fine.  No need to glare at me in that tone of voice.  I’ll come back later when you’ve finished matrixing.”  He sauntered out and Khadgar waited a few minutes to see if he would think of something to tell him,  or offer to do something.  He even stood and peered down the corridor outside his study doorway, but only a curious guard looked back at him.  “Did you need something, Guardian?”

“No.  Yes.  Peace and quiet.  If the Lord Commander returns in the next hour, throw him in irons.”

“Ah, I don’t think I can do that, sir.”

“Pity.” 

He returned to his room, settled on the padded cushions near the fireplace, and closed his eyes with a sigh.  _I will get this damned thing set, if it’s the last thing…_

“I thought of something I forgot.”

Khadgar jumped and yelled.  “What!  WHAT!”

Lothar grinned and walked forward to crouch down in front of his infuriated love.  “I forget again.  I can go away and remember it and come back if you like.  Problem is,” he finished, as he leant forward to kiss Khadgar’s flushed face, “the sight of you being all ruffled and incensed makes me forget everything I was going to say.”

“You’re doing this deliberately, aren’t you.”  Khadgar strove to keep his annoyance alive but it was hard when Lothar slid down to his knees in front of him and wrapped himself around Khadgar , pressing so close he could smell Lothar’s personal aromas; sun-warmed leather, the plain soap he washed with, the clean smell of perspiration.  “You are just doing it to tease me.”

“I’d never dare tease the Guardian of Azeroth,” Lothar murmured into his hair.  “Well, maybe just a little here,” he continued kissing him beneath his ear.  “And maybe here,” he said, voice low and husky, as Khadgar felt the bearded cheeks brush over his until their lips met.  “And certainly here,” he whispered against Khadgar’s open, breathless mouth.

And then there was no more talking for awhile, and all thoughts of magic and matrices and boars and fishing were forgotten, along with just about any other rational thought.


End file.
